Kidate Rinsei
: =Context= Kidate Rinsei is the Captain of the Sixth Division and Formerly a Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division. He is known as the Guardian of Nature for his admiration and love for the environment but also for the abilities of his sword. Appearance He has Blondish Silver hair, Green Grass Eyes. He has pale skin and no scars or marks on his face. He stands quite tall and weights unusually light for his build and height. He wears his shinigami uniform short sleeved Personality He has a calm and timid personality, yet he is usually cheerful. He tries to take the optimistic pace of life and sees everything as a good thing. He is usually seen smiling, so in battle, he does smile, not to tempt or annoy the opponent, but to calm then, and of course make them rush into battle without thinking. He does have the serious side, which he rarely shows anyone, because when he does, he focuses on more killing his opponent and preserving the environment. He is not a good person when he is angry, he will burst or snap and kill with his full power. ~Likes: He enjoys reading books and writing his own stories and poetry.He likes to tend to his gardens and cares for all the nature around him. ~Dislikes: Those who trample on his garden and nature and who use fire or lightning attacks History Kidate was born in the 1800s in the regions of Tibet. His Father, or what he would say the man who impregnated his mother was a slave driver, well to be exact a noble. His mother was a slave, who was raped and 9 months later, gave birth to a baby boy. His appearance was mixed, blond silver hair, with pale skin. The Father did not want such a child to exist in the world and ordered his men to kill the woman and the child. His mother used her own life to protect him and placed him behind a tree and ran away, thinking she would come back. She did not and was killed and burnt to ashes. Kidate was born by a Priest from the Temples which was situated on one of the Tibetan Mountains, Changtse. The priest brought him back to the temple and named him, Kidate Rinsei, after a late priest who had passed away in the same month, Kidate was born. Kidate grew up among the younger monks and was not scrutinized because of his mixed nationality or appearance. They treated him like an equal and they were brothers. At the Temple of Changtse, he was taught a numerous amount of martial arts that focused on fighting against armed opponents, fighting an opponent using as little strength, taking down an opponent before he harmed anyone or anything. Kidate was also taught languages, he knew Chinese, but was also taught English, since in that time period, The US was growing large. He was also taught how to read and write kanji. He came to the day, and year of a coming-to-age ceremony. He was told to leave the Temple and traverse the world and come back in 2 to 3 years. He had just turned 18 that year. He packed his bags, his staff that had been given to him by the Older Priest. Kidate wanted to find out who he was. It took him a year to travel across Asia and to Europe and back, a year again. He spent half a year in Beijing looking after some children by undertaking fights in underground fighting rings. His Ring Name was Ghost, which was in reference to his speed and his technique. He was able to take down the opponent within minutes of starting and his attacks were not seen. He left, telling the men at the ring he needed to go back. They wished for him to stay and would even force him. But each failed as they tried. Kidate travelled back to Changtse. As he arrived, it was silent, usually at this time of year, majority of the monks would be at a different temple having a festival. But there should be one or two monks. But it seemed the place was deserted. Kidate noticed there were crows on the roofs of the Temple. Crows meant Birds of Death, from what the elder monks use to tell him. As he walked up the steps, he had a bad feeling in his chest. As he entered the main hall, the doors seemed to have jammed and with some force he was able to push. When he stepped into the hall, he could not breathe. Nothing could describe at what he saw. Countless numbers, of the monks, younger and older monks he grew up with, lying on the floor, bloody. He saw one move and ran to it, leaving his bag and staff on the ground. He held the Elder monk in his arms and listened the last words. Some men came, Chinese or English and used guns on them. They were defenceless. The doors screeched open once more and Kidate turned to see the face of the killers. The same man who had said, if he did not stay in Beijing to fight, his words would come to effect. Kidate was heart struck from the bodies of monks and stood up and ran towards the same man. The man did not react and Kidate should of known why. A gun would be used, but his anger for the first time let loose and he did not react to the people at the windows or the guns they were holding. Kidate felt each of the six bullets pierce through his body. He fell to the ground and as he looked up, the men walked away. He sensed, while he was passing away, a large creature hovering over the temple chest. Although never knowing the true identities of them, all Monks were spiritually aware when they came to a certain age, Kidate was able to see from the age of 15 and never really cared, he just usually watched men and women in black clothes take away the souls or take care of the Masked Monsters. As his eyes closed, he hoped, his soul would not fall into this creatures hands. When he opened his eyes, he was kneeing in front of a women dressed in black. Her hair blond and her bust large. He did not care and asked her if he was going to Hell. She said no and touched his head with the base of her blade. When he opened his eyes once more, he found himself in a world, that was called the Soul Society where souls resided after they left the World of the Living. He was placed among a small family and took care as one of the men who took care of the house. One day, he was taking a stroll through a forest and stopped at a cliff. Usually souls would not notice, but he felt hunger and felt something near him. He turned his body and saw the same masked monster. By this time, he knew they were called Hollows that were souls that had given and ripped the chains on their hearts. The hollow charged at him, and Kidate knowing one thing from his body reacted instantly from his past life, jumped to the side and behind the hollow kicking the leg. The Hollow lost its balance and fell off the cliff downwards, where it died. He sat down on the grassy hill and he felt a presence beside him. A shinigami, a short boy, with white hair, was wearing black clothes and seemed to have a captain symbol on his sleeve. Kidate only from rumours hearing knew that this was the Captain of the 11th Division. The Captain said he sensed strong spiritual pressure coming from and suggested he should enter the Academy. Kidate entered the Academy and pushed through each subject and course using all his knowledge. He passed fairly well. He has Brilliant accuracy of Kido, good sword and hand to hand combat. He was transferred after finishing the Academy. He was placed in the 13th Division. He wanted to know the name of his blade and asked to leave and visit an area in Rukogai. He visited the same forest where he met the hollow. He placed the sword down on the grass, while he went to bring some water to some withered flowers. He felt a pulse as if someone calling to him. He turned his head and where his sword lay, stood an elderly man. Kidate was confused, but from what he knew, The sword calling to him, was the Elderly man asking Kidate to know his name. After talking to him, Kidate named his blade Ki Jinsei. He trained with his blade and learned techniques that focused around nature. He transferred from the 13th division to become the Captain of the Sixth Division Powers & Abilities Swordsman Specialist: '''Kidate Rinsei is proficient with the sealed blade. He specializes in both hand to Hand and Zanjutsu. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Kidate is well versed in Hand to Hand as he is able to manoeuvre around an opponent and break their wrists so they drop their swords or take them down without using his blade Kido Expert: Kidate is not much of a Kido Master, as he is well versed in some of the Hado and Bakudo spells, but he rarely uses them as in fear he hits part of nature. He has creating his own Kido spells that bring out his blade's power. One of them being Hado # 89 Mankai no Hana (Bloom of Flower) it is the outspread of flowers from an area around the sword. Creating small miniature cannons that can fire a small Hado # 31 Shakkaho, A small Hado # 4 Byakurai and a small 54 Hado # Haien. Flash Steps Expert: As the Captain of the Sixth Division, his skill of moving at high speeds must not be underestimated. He can create after images of himself. Vast Spiritual Power: As being a Captain, he has a Vast Amount of Spiritual Power, making him quite a fearful Opponent. He usually has a seal as a ring and necklace on him which seal his Spiritual Power to the amount of a Enhanced Strength: Kidate can lift many times his own weight. To show how his strength could be measured. He can hit the air to create a force that can push a seated officer back or hit the ground to create cracks that make parts of the earth rise.It also works in water, where using his hand like a spear can cut through the water to make a path.Only the Stronger Captains can stand the force, but it would damage them, an Arrancar's Hierro means nothing to Kidate's Iron Fist Enhanced Durability: Kidate can survive the most hardest and deadliest conditions from immense hear to sub zero cold as he was trained in one of the most coldest locations in the Human World and his ability to adapt to ant environment. And can also hold his breath for a prolonged time to fight underwater Enhanced Endurance/Stamina: Kidate can fight for prolonged times and be able to stand up against stronger opponents. Its his willpower to keep on fighting as even though there is no way to win. He can take large slashes and kido and cero shots to his body and still keep on fighting and standing. High Intellect: He has shown a high intellect of being able to figure out his opponent's blade, power and weakness, their patterns of fighting and he is usually six moves ahead of his opponent. He is shown also to be a very good tactician, as being able to coordinate a large number of shinigami to attack specific areas of hollows and locations. Highly Perceptible Combatant: Kidate is also shown to be very perceptive, both in combat and outside of it. He has a way of reading people's faces, emotions and their basic appearance; how they stand, speech pattern, eye movement and habits. Zanpakutō Ki Jinsei (起人生, Tree of Life): It is in Sealed Release, takes the form of a long and thin Katana. the Katana's hilt is dark green with a leaf symbol on it. The Blade itself is as thin as leaf, or it is theorized. On the blade are four kanji letters for Rose (バラ), Flower (花), Tree (木) and Grass (草). * Shikai:' The command given to Ki Jinsei;'The seeds of life, bloom, grow higher and higher, spread outwards and give birth to grass and flowers, Revive'. ''(人生、花の種は、スプレッドの外側を高く高く、成長し、草や花、リバイブを出産する。Jinsei, hana no tane wa, supureddo no sotogawa o takaku takaku, seichō shi,-sō ya hana, ribaibu o shussan suru.) The Appearance of the Released Shikai, is a a blade that is two blades. One hilt, but two blades intertwining with each other, that looks like the Infinity symbol, but at the end are not connected. The blade has more Kanji now that read the; '''Flowers of heaven, bring down the tears of an angel and fall upon the seeds of life to flow through the sky as the leaves of ai'r (天の花は、天使の涙をダウンさせると空気の葉は空に流れる生命の種子を襲うTen no hana wa, tenshi no namida o daun sa seruto kūki no ha wa sora ni nagareru seimei no shushi o osou) : '''''Shikai Special Ability: The ability of Ki Jinsei is the ability to control nature and all of its wonder around him. :*'Nature' - The Nature is an offensive attack. It focuses on being able to control telepathically or the control of the hands the surrounding leaves. The number of leaves that Kidate can control at a given time is 500. The leaves are like small blades, they cut through the wind, of course, if you are fast enough to cut them, it is possible to do that. :*'Fauna - 'This is a defensive nature of the blade. It creates a tree, or some sort of fauna related attack that protects the user or his allies. Usually creating a small thin or thick tree to stop a large attack. '' :*'Flora/Flowers''' - This attack is more of a kido attack. The flowers created that bloom where the blade touches create cannons that fire Kido or if they land or the opponent can absorb their reaitsu and give that reaitsu as a healing power to someone of injury * Bankai: Hayashi Takai (林高井 Forest of Death) In Bankai Release, Hayashi Takai turns to nothing. Kidate holds the blade in front of him. He holds the blade down, I hold the blade in front of me and it parts as the two intertwined blades become two seperate blades but still connected to the hilt. He lowers the blade and as the blades touch the ground, he lets go, the blades turn to nothing but small fragments that resemble seeds. The seeds fly through the air around Kidate, his blade and his opponent(s) and once the leaves settle the meaning of the name comes alive. From each seed, of about 200 to 300 seeds blooms a high tree of great height and size. It blooms with leaves and flowers. and the ground within this area of trees become grass. This becomes the danger of being inside the forest of death. As everything in this area is under Kidate's control. * Bankai Special Ability: Listed Below. * No Odori Ha (の踊り葉Dance of the Leaves) - is a deadly ability. This is the Bankai State of Nature. It allows Kidate to move telepathically or use his hands to control all the leaves on the trees in his Forest. So if Tree holds around 600 to 1000 leaves and there are around 300 trees, and some times more. He can control at any given time around 300,000 leaves that are sharp as any blade. * No Bureizu No Ha ( のブレイズの葉 Blaze of the Leaves) - is the Enhanced version of No Odori Ha. it involves all of the seeds splitting and the increase of the amount of the seeds multiply by five or ten times, the amount of seeds that fall and the trees that grow are 1500 or 3000 and if each tree holds at maximum 1000, the amount of the leaves that Kidate controls is around 3 to 5 million leaves. * Bara no Tama ( バラの球 Sphere of Roses) -s the Bankai Release of Flora which on the floor flowers bloom. Now the petals of the 10000 roses that grow, come together to form 50,000 petals and create a sphere around Kidate. Defensive use only. * Hana no Niji (花の虹 Rainbow of Flowers) - Using all the flowers that have bloomed, all the flowers point towards the opponent(s) and fire not three different types of Hado, but ten that include two versions of Cero. It is not known how Kidate came in possession of creating a cero-like kido blast, but one is red and the other is green which is widespread. These flowers follow Kidate's sense of seeing and feeling spiritual pressure. If a few flowers notice a figure above them, that is of the opponent that Kidate has marked they will fire. They will not fire on ally of Kidate. * Kusa No Jirai Hara (草の地雷原 Grass Minefield) - If the opponent(s) are standing on the grass of the area in the Forest, the grass becomes still and frozen and becomes like sharp needles pointing upwards. They can be summoned all at once or small parts. * Ki No Kagam'''i ( 木の鏡 Mirror of Trees) - This uses one of the trees, a few of the leaves and some of the flowers. It creates a mirror copy of Kidate, in mannerism, Speech pattern and blade use. The most Kidate has created is three clones, more and he will pass out from loss of spiritual power. * '''Shizen No Jenosaido (自然のジェノサイド Genocide of Nature) - Is the Final Attack of Hayashi Takai that uses all of its resources, all the leaves, all the flowers, all the trees, and all the grass.All the leaves become larger and split increasing the number of the blades, but at the same time losing some of the sharpness, the petals surround the opponent, the grass hold the opponent and the trees cover all means of escape. The leaves come down and slice through the opponent, the flowers fire their rainbow of flowers with an increased amount of flowers to 500,000 but loss of power of the blasts, the grass constrain the opponent and at the same time poke and torture and the trees cover all 360 sides and use the force to clench down the opponent into nothing. Quotes * "What a beautiful day it is for? Killing? Fighting? Nope tending to my garden?" * "The Sun is Bright, The rain is out and I am here stuck, in a deathless out" * "I hate people who destroy nature"